


Zimbits November Update: Magazine

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Series: Zimbits Updates [12]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: Sometimes, Jack appears on the cover of a magazine.





	Zimbits November Update: Magazine

**Author's Note:**

> A day too late, but I saw The King and I in cinemas and I highly recommend it.

Jack has been on magazine covers before. He’s never really liked it, but he’s a figure of interest. There are some terribly awkward ones from when he was younger, but apart from a couple of chirps from his friends, they’re forgotten about.

At least, that’s what Jack thought.

Jack’s visiting Bitty and the others at the Haus and he’s looking for something in Bitty’s room, namely his Falconers cap. It keeps disappearing and Jack has a strong feeling Bitty has stolen it. Again.

He goes through some drawers and he stops dead when his own face greets him. It’s him on a magazine cover. Jack picks up the magazine, and to his surprise, there’s another one with his face on it. And another. And another. Crisse, another one.

Jack hasn’t been on many magazine covers (thank god!), but it seems like Bitty owns all of them. All. Of. Them. 

Even the awkward ones. But Jack’s not embarrassed. In fact, he feels very honoured that Bitty likes him despite his awkwardness.

The door opens. “Honey, here you are!”

Jack turns around and Bitty’s eyes widen when he notices that Jack has discovered the magazines in his drawer.

“I can explain! The guys gave them all to me after we came out and, well, I kept them,” Bitty says, “I mean, can you blame me?”

Jack smiles widely and Bitty looks relieved since Jack isn’t freaking out. 

* * *

A couple of years later, Jack arrives home after he’s been at the store.

“Bits, it’s here!” he yells. He’s holding up a magazine with Bitty on the cover. “I can finally start my own collection.”

“Try beating my record of magazines,” Bitty says and since he’d expected Jack to come home with that magazine, he has his own stack of magazines lying on the kitchen table. The stack has grown a lot since his senior year in college.

Jack puts down his magazine. It’s only one, but it’s a start.


End file.
